Soothing a Broken Hero
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Demise was just about to take his new servant as his own for the very first time but a discovery of the boy's past stops him in his tracks. What did he find out and what does this mean?


**Hey, guys~ I've been wanting to write this for a little while so I'm glad I got to~ I really do hope you like this story and I'll just stop talking to let you guys read :3 But I should warn you before you do that this will contain mentions of past rape so don't read if that makes you uncomfortable ^.^**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda :3**

* * *

Today marks the third month since I had lost the battle with Demise and was taken in to be one of his servants. I only started cooperating with my duties when I heard that he hadn't, in fact, gone on a rampage and killed the remaining Hylians. Instead, he's merely shown that he is the one who now rules the surface but the only one he held ill will towards was Hylia and he's fully consumed her soul.

I was stunned when I heard that Zelda was still alive at that but we've found out that her soul remained in her body while Demise consumed Hylia's. I was also surprised at how benevolent of a ruler the demon king can be as he's never once been cruel to me even though we used to be enemies. I know that he has plans for me as I've occasionally heard him speaking to Ghirahim about what my purpose is to be.

I must confess that I am a bit nervous as I heard that I'm going to be a slave of a more mature nature than I feel comfortable with… I don't know quite when they're planning on telling me about it but I have a feeling that it's soon now that I'm comfortable with being a regular servant for them…

The feeling of the bracelet I'm wearing heating up snaps me out of my thoughts and I get up, heading to where the bracelet leads me, that being the location of Demise and Ghirahim. It doesn't take me long to reach the room and I gulp silently when I notice that it's a bedroom.

"Yes, masters?" I ask quietly when I enter the room, "What is it you called me for?"

Twin smiles spread across their faces at how polite I am before Demise crooks a finger, beckoning me forward and I follow easily. He reaches a hand out and sets it on my shoulder, "Link, we have a proposition for you and we'd like you to listen to it."

I just nod and smile, glad he's being so considerate about this, "Well, we were considering whether you'd mind serving us in another, shall I say mature, way. We'll respect your wishes if you don't want to do this or you want to have more time to consider but we'd never do anything out of your boundaries unless you allow us."

I just nod slightly before looking up and meeting his eyes, glancing at Ghirahim's before returning to Demise's gaze, "I trust you, masters...Just be careful…" Demise nods thoughtfully before pulling me forward into his lap, watching me to make sure I'm fine with this.

He pulls me into a kiss and I melt at the sensations, feeling some of the nerves fading at the soothing comfort he's radiating. Hands begin massaging my shoulders and I don't even have to check to know they belong to the demon lord. Demise keeps the kiss sweet and doesn't deepen it yet, though I know he will soon and I'm beginning to look forward to it~

When he does deepen the kiss, I slump into their hold, just trusting them to take care of me. Some of my nerves still remain though but I can't stop those given what my past holds… Demise quickly wipes those thoughts out of my mind with his actions and I give a soft mewl of enjoyment at the feeling of his strong tongue exploring my mouth with such a gentle touch, sparks of pleasure going down my spine.

His hands find my waist while Ghirahim's mouth meets the base of my neck, just laying soft kisses along the skin. I hear a faint snap before the top half of my uniform disappears and I shiver at the cold air touching my skin, the cold sensation being replaced by warmth as they surround me.

Demise's lips depart from mine and I try to regain my breath, only now realizing how out of breath the kiss had made me. I hear a soft chuckle from him but two pairs of hands begin wandering my upper body, teasing sensitive spots I didn't even know I had. My head spins at the dual sensation and my eyes flutter open -when had I even closed them?- to see how pleased Demise looks.

I smile breathlessly at the look but I feel Ghirahim bite down, causing a soft moan to fall from my lips. He just sucks lightly at the spot and soft noises of pleasure continually fall from my lips at the gentle feelings. I stiffen and gasp when Demise lightly pinches one of my nipples and just massages the bud, causing me to shiver and moan more.

A slick, warm feeling surrounds the other and I moan, my hands reaching out and gripping his hair. "P-please~ S-so good~" I say between moans and he starts sucking, Ghirahim's hands moving further down my body. Another snap removes the bottom half of the uniform, leaving me in just my boxers and a hand sneaks its way to my groin, massaging me and causing me to moan louder than before.

His hand reaches into my boxers and begins stroking me and I tremble in their hold, unable to take the sensations that both of them are causing. I just hear a soft chuckle from Ghirahim before he asks if I'm doing alright and I nod, breathless but greatly enjoying this.

Demise removes my underwear and his other hand gropes at my ass while Ghirahim continues to stroke me. I stiffen when I feel a finger trace along my entrance, the sensation sending memories filtering into my mind. I'm able to ignore them so I do and focus on the pleasure that I'm feeling, it not being difficult with the pleasure assaulting me from all sides.

Demise pushes his finger into me and I stiffen, the memories returning with a stronger force and I scrunch my eyes closed, trying to ignore them and I feel hands stroking my sides, me focusing on that sensation. I relax with their help and Demise starts moving the finger, stretching me for later and I moan at the idea.

He pushes another finger into me and another once I'm stretched enough before he shifts us to where he's between my legs. Panic filters into my mind unbidden at his presence over me and the feeling of his length poking at my entrance and I try to look away from him but he stops me, looking straight into my eyes.

He reads the panic there and asks me if I'm alright and I nod, even though I feel completely unsettled. He looks at me a bit unsure but I give him a nod, him beginning to push forward into me. I stiffen completely then and the memories all come back, unable to be ignored.

Memories of pain, mostly my own, and being surrounded on all sides. Memories of sensitive skin being torn and of laughter belonging to other males at my suffering. I don't notice that while I'm locked in a battle of my memories, all movement has stopped around me and they're looking at me in concern. The longer the memories remain at the forefront of my mind, the more unsettled I am and I start crying and shuddering without being able to control it, lost as I am in events of my past.

A soft melody filters through the memories of pain and I latch onto it, letting it soothe me and drag me out of the memories' hold. I notice that I'm being rocked softly then and that my hair is being carded through, each sensation bringing me back to the present.

"Shh, you're safe, young one… Nothing can hurt you here…" I hear and the words comfort me, causing me to open my eyes, reality hitting me all at once. I cling to Demise and he continues rocking me, though he notices the change in my demeanor.

"Are you alright now, Link?" I shake my head a bit, not allowing myself to lie to him when he's being so kind to me. Ghirahim doesn't stop his humming and the sound continues to soothe me but I don't stop crying as it's now more from relief that I've realized I'm not back in that event.

"Skychild? May I ask what caused you to have such a panic attack?" Ghirahim asks, pausing in the melody for the moment, and I'm a bit stunned by the amount of concern in his voice and that alone causes me to nod.

"J-just g-give me a second…" He nods and goes back to humming, his fingers not having stopped running through my hair.

I try to collect myself enough to tell them about what events had been brought to mind and soon, I hold up a hand to stop Ghirahim's humming.

"About a year before the Wing Ceremony, a group of the boys on Skyloft had taken me to the area behind the waterfall… I didn't know what they had been planning but if I had known...I would have fought hard to get away..." I shiver at the idea and Demise continues rocking me, just slowing it down enough for me to speak.

"They...rid me of my clothes and surrounded me...f-forcing me t-to...p-p-please them…" I nearly burst into tears again as just saying that brings back vague remnants of the memories. "I was found by Pipit when they finally finished with me and he did his best to nurse me back to health, though the event never left my mind until my journey to save Zelda...so I guess I have you guys to thank for that…" I mumble, letting the tears fall from my eyes and I hear Demise shush me softly.

"Child...I need to ask one thing...Did any of these boys, how should I put it, take you?" I shudder but nod in response and he frowns. "You poor child...I can only bet they weren't kind in their actions." My shudder is all he needs for a response and I feel him pull me closer to him. "You should have told me...I wouldn't have tried to move so quickly, child…"

I just shiver, "I d-didn't mind, truly. I did, do, want it but that just caused the memories to come back...I'm sorry…" I mutter, now realizing that neither of them got the pleasure they had wanted.

"Don't apologize for something like this, skychild. You had no control over your response and I'm glad that we found out about this so that we'll know to be careful in the future." I realize that I'm still clutching Demise and I loosen my hold a bit, feeling an amused rumble in his chest at my actions.

Demise shifts and makes it more where he's laying down on the bed with me in his arms and I roll in his hold where his chest is to my back. I feel safety wash over me in waves, especially when Ghirahim lays down in front of me and kisses my forehead softly.

"Ghirahim was right, Link. We will not let any harm befall you while you're here, especially that of what you've experienced in the past. Nothing like that is even remotely tolerated in my kingdom so you're safe. And don't worry about not being able to please us tonight...We will try this again sometime in the future but now we know that we have to go a lot slower to get you used to various sensations without panicking before we'd even consider moving forward."

I relax further in their arms at his words and I feel Demise nuzzle my hair before placing a soft kiss to the top of my head. My heart swells a bit at the affection and I meet Ghirahim's eyes before giving a soft smile. He returns it and I nuzzle a bit in the crook of his neck, yawning softly as the panic attack took a lot out of me.

I hear two twin chuckles before Ghirahim says, "Sleep, skychild. You deserve sweet dreams after your past." I smile and nuzzle him again as he starts humming the same melody from earlier, his voice soft and sweet right next to my ears.

To my surprise, Demise joins in, his voice adding a lovely bass tone to complement Ghirahim's tenor and the sound of their humming lulls me to sleep, me trusting them to keep me safe. I know that our relationship will likely be different in the future but I have a feeling it changed for the better with them knowing this now and, if I must be honest, it's nice having them know this. It's a secret that I no longer have to keep and that just removes a weight from my shoulders, allowing me to devote myself as their servant more fully~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~ :3**


End file.
